


Bad Kitty

by Scourge33



Series: Wonty Anthology [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Monty is jealous, Smut, far-fetched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourge33/pseuds/Scourge33
Summary: Monty wants to celebrate Halloween with Winston but something gets in his wayit sounded good in my head and it's also the first time that I write a story
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Series: Wonty Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so it might have a few errors

"I can't wait for you to see him, he's so adorable !"

Those were the words Winston had used on the phone. Monty had almost arrived at Winn's. His parents weren't home for Halloween, which was two days away. In other words, they made the most of it to see each other.

Monty arrived at Winston's house and parked his Jeep under the dedicated carport, next to other cars belonging to the Williams family and each costing more than the last. They lived in a house, or rather a mansion, quite luxurious, probably even more than Bryce's.

As he climbed the stairs to the front door, Monty observed the decorations Winston had put up. Unlike Monty, although Mr. and Mrs. Williams were away most of the time, Winston always had a childhood he called happy. Whether it was for his birthday, Halloween or even Christmas, the Williams house was always decorated from top to bottom, both inside and out. As a result, many pumpkins littered the garden, fake cobwebs hung on the walls, also accompanied by fake spiders, and spooky lanterns lit the driveway. Winston had truly a child’s soul, and his eyes always sparkled in front of the beautifully decorated storefronts during the holiday season. Cute.

Arrived at the top of the stairs, Monty rang the doorbell and was quickly greeted by his boyfriend who placed a soft kiss on his lips.

" Hey you " Winston smiled.

" Hey you " Monty replied, kissing him back.

Winston invited him in and turned around with a big smile. It was clear he was impatient to show him his new mate.

"So, are you presenting it to me or what ? " Monty laughed.

Winston hadn't told him anything about his new pet. He had only told him that his parents had finally given in after using several arguments such as that he felt lonely when they were away and that he was mature and responsible enough to be able to take care of an animal. Monty immediately thought of a dog because Winston was the type of person who had a gift with animals and he had no doubts that the beast would have all the love it needed. He had thought of several breeds that would match Winston’s character, and therefore eliminated any dogs that needed a lot of regular exercise. Not that Winston wasn't athletic, although it's really not a dominant character in him, but you also had to think about school and how much time it would take him and therefore less time for the dog. And it was after some research that Monty expected to see a puppy Labrador or Chihuahua.

As Winston moved to another room to pick up his dog, Monty poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen. And it was when Winston returned with a kitten in his arms that he choked on his drink, spitting out half of the contents. He really wasn't expecting this.

"A cat ?! "

"Yay ! I fell for him a while ago and have had him for two days now. He's a ragdoll, look how cute he is ! " said Winston, enthused and carrying the kitten at arm's length.

"Urgh, keep that dirty beast away from me. " Monty said, stepping back. He was actually allergic to cat hair, and knowing that Winston's clothes would be covered with it did not please him at all. Winston shook his head and hugged the cat.

"Guess what his name is. " said Winston excitedly.

Monty looked at the cat. He thought he looked smug and felt like he was despised. A stupid name would suit him perfectly. Monty raised an eyebrow.

"Meowgomery Williams " declared Winston, apparently very proud of his find. " But I prefer to call him Meowty, it's easier. And he reminds me a bit of my boyfriend. Sometimes he can be adorable and cuddly, and sometimes… " 

"And sometimes what ? " Monty said indignantly.

"Hmm, nothing. Forget what I said" laughed Winston.

Monty watched the small ball of fur coiled against _his_ Winston. Its fur was long and white, and the tips like ears, paws, and part of its head were brown. But what caught Monty's attention was what was around the animal's neck.

"What is that ?! " Monty asked, pointing to the little checkered scarf.

"Oh that ! I found it yesterday in a store, it looks great on him ! A bit like you by the way." Winston said, winking at him. 

Monty rolled his eyes. So there it was, he was being replaced by a cat, first his name and then his flannels. Unbelievable.

Winston put the cat on the floor when he heard Monty's stomach growl. “You look hungry. What do you want to eat ? "

"It doesn't matter, as long as I eat " Monty smiles. _« And as long as I stay away from this thing »_ thought Monty.

They prepared their meal and sat down face to face at the table. It was clearly not great gastronomy. They didn't feel like cooking so they just ate a mixture of leftovers from the fridge.

After finishing his plate, Monty wanted to pat his lap in order for Winston to come and sit on it, but he changed his mind when he saw him invite the cat to his own lap. And that he gave him the last leftovers of the plate ...

Monty huffed and rested his head against his hand as the other patted his fingers on the table in exasperation. He was late because his father had tried to stop him from leaving, saying he needed the Jeep. But Monty knew full well that was wrong and that he was doing this for the sole purpose of pissing him off. He had, however, miraculously managed to negotiate an exit on the condition that he returned for dinner. Which meant they didn't have much time and that he had to get rid of the cat.

He got up from his chair and walked out of the room letting Winston know he was going into the bedroom. He was quickly joined and Winston put his arms behind his head while kissing him passionately.

"Now it gets interesting" Monty whispered after parting his lips from Winston.

"Yeah ? And it might be even more interesting if we took that off " said Winston, gesturing to their clothes.

In no time they were both in bed in boxers, and Monty was standing over Winston while nibbling his neck. He felt Winston's hand brush his bulge and then rub it, which made his breathing quicken. He leaned in for a kiss but ...

" What the h.. ! " Monty shouted, turning to look at his feet. " It hurts ! "

He then saw that the cat had thrown to its legs and had planted claws and fangs in his skin. He shook his feet then, throwing the thing off the bed.

" Monty No !" Winston growled, getting up to retrieve the cat. "You can't swing animals like that, even less when they're babies, come on ! My poor Meowty" Winston gave him a hug in an attempt to appease the beast that kept on meowing dramatically.

" Hold on ! What ?! The furball attacking me and I’m the one getting yelled at ? " Monty said offended.

"I told you, he's a kitten, he's not educated yet ! " Winston scolded him. "Did he hurt you ? "

"No…" Monty mumbled. In truth, it was only small scratches, it doesn't burn much but he didn't say anything about it.

" Shit ! It’s because I didn’t give him any food at the meal time. I’m a horrible parent ! " Winston moaned. "Come on, I'll settle this". He put Meowty on his shoulder and it was when he turned to leave the bedroom that Monty swore he saw the cat stick its tongue out at him. This nasty beast. Not given any food ? Is he joking ? He gave him a third of his plate ! No. This animal had a grudge against him, it was clear he wanted Winston all to himself. Well he had declared war.

Winn came back to the bedroom after a while and put on his T-shirt. "I'm not really in the mood anymore…"

"Yeah, me neither," Monty muttered, his cock softening in frustration.

The guilty burst into the room and jumped onto the bed. So they decided, well… Winston managed to convince Monty to watch some TV before he got home. The cat was snuggled against Winston, purring, as Monty lay on his side of the bed. His nose was itchy a little, but nothing too uncomfortable.

Barely an episode of a series later, Monty got out of bed and got dressed completely. Winston watched as he scratched one of his hands behind Meowty's ears, then stood up to take Monty back at homefront door.

" I am sorry.. for this afternoon and the cat, ” Winston said softly, scratching the back of his head. "But it's Halloween in two days and my parents won't be here. For a change… ”he added sarcastically. "So if you ever want to pass… I might be able to get myself forgiven ?" 

Winston ran a finger along Monty's jaw and cocked his head to the side, waiting for a answer.

" Yes. Of course, ” Monty smiles.

"Good," Winston said, kissing his lips. "Go home safely, and be careful on the road." Monty rolled his eyes then turned away from him. He walked over to his car, cranked the engine and left Winn's house. Was it going to be like this all the time ? Was he having any wrong-ideas about this cat ? Yet he was sure that this creature had bad intentions towards him. After all, don't we say cats are evil ?

Monty was currently at a red light that seemed to go on forever. The sky was lit by the rays of the setting sun, causing pretty purple and pink reflections. It was still hot at this hour despite a light breeze. Fall was Winn's favorite season as the leaf colors were gorgeous and looked great in photos.

Thinking of Winston made Monty smile, then he thought of the cat. And that damn red light that lasted for ages. He swore.

He could hear very loud music coming out of the car to his left. Bad taste. So he looked at the sidewalk to his right, it was lit by some lampposts, but also a bunch of decorations. Monty then laid his eyes on a party accessory store. With Halloween in two days, these stores were getting robbed very quickly, possibly their best time of the year. It was then that a very special idea occurred to him, but he was pulled by several cars honking their horns.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going ! " Monty pissed off.

So he stepped on the pedal but decided to turn around at the last moment, collecting a new wave of horns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Monty showed up at Winston's two days later, he was not surprised to see several children running the opposite path, wearing typical Halloween costumes. Ghosts, witches and pumpkins. Originality.

The day before, Winston had sent him a multitude of pictures of Meowty. Sleeping, eating, drinking, grooming, and then sleeping again.

Winston having seen him already, waited for him at the top of the stairs with his bag of candy.

"Trick or treat ? " He said flirtatiously while licking his lip.

"You really are a child," Monty replied, adjusting his backpack. "But what's on my mind for tonight isn't anything childish, believe me," he added seductively. Then Winston led him into the house, closed the door and leaned his back against it.

"So show me," whispered Winston.

They hurried up the stairs hand in hand to Winston's room. Once there, they began by kissing desperately, their hands wandering around their bodies, searching for a fly to unzip, or a piece of cloth to remove.

As they were devouring each other, they heard the doorbell. It was surely the children coming for their sweets.

"Wait for me there, I'll put a bowl outside. That way we won't be hassled anymore,” said Winston giving him a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom.

As soon as the door closed, Monty rushed over to his bag, opened it and inhaled, suddenly in doubt, when a meow interrupted his thoughts.

“You, you get out. This night is mine " pestered Monty, pushing the cat as gently as possible towards the bay window leading to the balcony. It was a fairly large balcony that linked Winn's room to his garden. In addition, a large tree hit the railing and Monty liked to surprise his lover by climbing over it. So if he could climb, Meowty surely wouldn't have a hard time coming down.

Monty strained his ears towards the door but heard no noise on the stairs, a sign that Winston was still at the front door. He was happy because he hadn't had to find an excuse to be alone, Winston did it on his own. Monty grabbed his bag for the second time and spread everything on the bed. It had to be done quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jeez, kids only think of candy, they'll regret it lat… Oh my god." Winston exclaimed. Indeed, what was in front of him was simply unlikely.

Monty was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and wearing only boxers. But what made Winston chuckle was the disguise Monty was wearing. This kind of cheap outfit that wanted to be sexy. He had a headband with large cat ears that matched the color of his hair. Winston also saw a belt around his waist and a long, bushy tail that rested beside him on the bed. But what made Winston's heart beat the most was the necklace he wore around his neck. A sort of choker from which hung a golden medal.

Monty then turned his head towards him. "Meow"

"I can't believe you did this ! » Said Winston, bursting out laugh. "It doesn't look like you at all !"

"I guess I have to change to get your attention…" Monty said. And Winston sighed, amused.

"Are you jealous ? " Winston teased. He walked over to the edge of the bed, ducked his head and took the medal in his fingers. Winston chuckled when he saw the words **Bad Kitty** written on it. He then flicked the medal that wrapped around Monty's neck.

" Having fun ? "

"Huh-huh…" Winston put his hands on Monty's cheeks and gently brushed his face with his thumbs. "Sorry for letting you down the other day. But we can fix it ” Then he placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yeah ? "

And without warning, Monty put his arms around Winston and slammed him onto the bed. " Well that's good because of this annoyance, I'm very hungry for you… and imagine I'm in heat. Terribly. Desperately. In heat, ” he said, biting his neck between each word. Winston felt something sharp sink into his flesh.

 _“Oh.. Monty_ ” Winston sighed, closing his eyes, “ What is this ? "

Monty licked his upper lip, revealing cat canines. They were smaller than a vampire’s, but not too much either.

He pulled back between Winston's legs and quickly ripped off his pants and boxers at the same time, releasing his lover's erection.

" Oh no, whatever you do, don’t slowly and lovingly suck my throbbing cock, you bad kitty," Winston hissed, feigning fear and swung his head back. Monty bent down, fangs visible, and licked the leaking head with the tip of his tongue.

“ Hey ! You’re not going to let those things in, are you ? " Monty stopped licking and pulled the teeth out as Winston lay back down, but he suddenly got up on his elbows and saw Monty sliding the denture onto his cock. _" My God ! Monty !_ ". He slowly lowered it down his balls while making sure to squeeze, earning loud moans from Winston. Proud of himself, Monty licked a strip from the base of his member to his head and began to suck greedily while glancing at Winston, admiring his face writhing in pleasure. Winston's hands tangled in his hair so he picked up the pace, thrusted his penis in his mouth as far as he could and sucked his cock like it was the best Chupa Chups he had ever tasted. Monty will never say he trained at home with his toothbrush. And he will also never say that his sister caught him gagging.

When he felt Winston's cock throb more and more, Monty put the denture back on his teeth and pulled back very slowly, causing Winston to explode right in his mouth. He swallowed the cum while savoring the sight of Winston, shaking by his orgasm. "Yum, salty milk"

Winston chuckled and stilled his breath and Monty reached out to brush the black curls away from his forehead "Happy Halloween Winston"

"Yeah, you too," he replied, inviting him for a passionate kiss. They parted and Monty rested his forehead gently against Winston's.

"So, who's your favorite cat ? "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
